Portable electronic devices including, for example, smart telephone and wireless PDAs are becoming increasingly common and typically integrate functions of personal information management (PIM) such as address book applications and calendar applications, and data communications such as email, World Wide Web browsing and telecommunications in a single device. Such devices run on a wide variety of networks from data-only networks such as Mobitex and DataTAC to complex voice and data networks such as GMSIGPRS, CDMA, EDGE, UMTS and W-CDMA networks.
In many cases, users keep different PIM data records in different PIM service accounts depending on the nature of the data record. For example a user may store all business-related address book data records using a calendar application at an enterprise computer while all personal-related time-dependent events are stored in an alternate address book application, for example using an online PIM service account such as those offered by Google™ or Yahoo!™. Some of these online PIM service accounts permit the user to transfer PIM data records from the online PIM service account to the portable electronic device and vice versa.
Improvements in the managing multiple PIM service accounts utilizing a portable electronic device is desirable.